sparlettfandomcom-20200214-history
Metamorphosis
Characters Main * * Damon Salvatore * Elena Gilbert * AU version of Minor * Jeremy Gilbert * Bonnie Bennett * Drusilla (flashback) Synopsis After an unexpected journey, finds himself visiting his old friend Damon, and going through a drastic change. Author's notes * The story takes place between S4 and S5 of The Vampire Diaries, apart from the obvious AU mentions in the story, there's other AU settings: Bonnie didn't die when resurrected Jeremy, Silas was successfully desiccated, and never caught Stefan in the box. The events of 1977 are based on the Btvs novel "Blackout". * I do not own any rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or The Vampire Diaries (TV series). Story was sitting under the midnight sky, staring intently at it as clouds were gathering, a storm was coming. He held a glass of bourbon in one hand and a cigarette in the other, he took a deep drag and exhaled sharply, the smoke flaring from his nostrils. A faint sound behind him snapped him out of his thoughts, and turned around, shifting his weight against the pillar he was leaning on. Damon was bringing him a blood bag, took a last deep drag, dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, then grabbed the blood bag. -Thank you, mate - he replied half absently, and proceeded to pour some red liquid into his glass. Damon nodded, drinking from his own glass of bourbon. He noticed his friend was more quiet than usual, but he knew too well. The blond vampire wouldn't talk about what was bothering him even if Damon pressed on the matter. So Damon let him be. Damon Salvatore and have met over 30 years ago in New York City under extreme supernatural circumstances, that even today, Damon had a hard time understanding. A week after the stunt he had pulled on Lexi Branson, Damon had visited a witch in the Big Apple. She was supposed to enlighten him on how to release Katherine from the tomb, but instead he had ended up sucked into an interdimentional portal. Another plane of Earth, and Damon had been astonished. For once, vampires were slightly different, and the discovery of the various types of demons had left him even more perplexed. For him, demons had been just a myth from movies. But he didn't know any of this until he had tried to feed. ---- New York, 1977 Damon decided he wanted a snack, and to his delight, he spotted a beautiful brunette hiding in a corner. Her long, black hair flowing on her long white dress, and to Damon's surprise, she had a doll in her hand. He frowned and observed her closely, she wasn't a child, she was a woman, so why did she carry a doll? Damon couldn't understand. He shrugged to himself and approached her, staring into her beautiful green eyes, he started to compel her. -You are not gonna remember this,- he said softly, but to Damon's surprise, the woman squinted her eyes and smiled wickedly, interrupting his compulsion. -Pretty boy, playing mind games with me, - she said in a soothing tone, then her voice turned menacing, - silly boy, my blood is useless to you. Damon was taken by surprise, he was certainly not expecting this. Was she on vervain, he wondered. And before he could say anything, he heard a second voice, a man. British just like the chick. -Drusilla? What's going on, pet? - the man's tone was half-menacing. - ? Little vampire here mistook me for a human, - Drusilla replied sing-songly, eyes closed and caressing her own neck, she dropped her voice an octave, - my blood is as dead as yours. Damon realized she was staring at him with wicked eyes. Vampire, he thought. And Damon was even more shocked when he heard what she said next. - You are a long way from home, you don't belong here, pretty boy, - she said sharply as her forefingers massaged her temple, eyes still squinting at him, - little soldier, bright bubble of light, out of place, far from home. Hadn't he been a vampire, Damon would have been scared of her. She was creepy, but yet beautiful. He finally saw , who stepped from the shadows. Another punk, like himself, but with spiked bleached blond hair, long black leather coat, and a serious attitude. Damon realized that this guy, in spite of being compact, was someone not to mess with. Which was exactly why Damon itched for a fight. ---- -I'm impressed, mate, you've got a nice setup here, you live like a bloody king, - said while taking in the massive structure that was the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon raised his glass and smirked, - Perks of having a wealthy family back in the day and concealing my secret for almost 150 years, - he replied before drinking his bourbon at once. Damon had been surprised when showed up on his doorstep. Obviously the blond vampire went though something similar as what Damon went through back in 1977. And according to , it had happened almost a year ago, and after some months of being here, he had been tracking Damon ever since he discovered that the vampires in this dimension matched Damon's kind. -I'm surprised Drusilla is not with you,- Damon asked casually. He remember having felt jealous of for having been with Dru for almost a century. Back then, he wanted nothing more than to be with Katherine. But that have ever since changed when Damon discovered that Katherine had never been in the tomb, and that she had never loved him. But that was the past. Now he was with Elena, and they were truly happy. -Dru and I parted ways at the turn of the century, - said calmly, then proceeded to drink his mix of blood and bourbon, and added, - things changed between us. Damon couldn't help containing his shock, and he couldn't help noticing that had changed, he certainly didn't look like the bloodthirsty animal he had met in NY, which is why he refrained from staking him on sight. During his time in 's dimension, he had learnt that vampires didn't have a humanity switch, they were pure predators. And Damon had witnessed first-hand that was relentless, violent and evil. A marvelous killing machine. But since at that time he have had his own humanity off, he hadn't mind it at all, in fact, he had enjoyed it. But now things were different, He didn't want to put Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie at risk, but he could tell that it was as if had humanity, or something of the sort. He decided he would keep a close eye on the blond vampire. continued before Damon could ask, - fell in love with a bird. A human, a mortal, a Slayer, and I changed. But it was doomed. I'm over it now, been over it for years now. Damon noticed the sincerity behind the words. proceeded to tell him the tale of how he got his soul back and what it meant; and Damon understood completely, it was similar as having his humanity switch on. Even better, this sort of 'switch' could not be turned off, so Damon and the rest would be safe. He hoped. He remembered, back then, when had told him what Slayers were, and how had been gloating over having killed his second one some days before meeting him. was still telling his story, when Bonnie and Jeremy arrived, and Damon stiffened, full on alert observing 's reaction towards the humans. Just in case, he thought. But merely smiled and nodded his head in a greeting manner. Damon relaxed, and as it started to rain, lightnings striking in the sky, he asked if he wanted to go inside the house. didn't need an invitation, because the deed was still under Elena's name, so there was no magical barrier to stop any vampire from entering, so Damon was merely being polite. But shook his head. -I like storms,- he said staring into it, silently seeing images from the past, of one particular stormy night. He shook the memory away and added, - but later, sure, I could use a place to crash, mate. finished his glass of bourbon and remained silent for a second, and Damon simply watched, there was something about that Damon couldn't figure out. Finally, broke the silence. -Something is happening to me, Damon, I'm changing, - said in a serious tone. -What do you mean?- Damon tilted his head inquiringly. -About six months ago, I noticed that things that used to hurt me don't hurt me anymore.- replied somberly. -Crucifixes and holy water don't hurt you anymore?,- Damon asked, and nodded. -That's a good change, if you ask me.- Damon added, slightly smirking. -I guess, but I'm not fond of not knowing what the bloody hell is happening to me, I feel different, somehow,- the blond vampire replied. -What about sunlight? - Damon asked. -That bastard still sizzles my skin,- replied, clearly upset. glanced at the big ring on Damon's left hand. -Lucky bastard,- he said pointing at it. Damon chuckled, and a part of him wanted to ask Bonnie to make a ring for , but not just yet, not until he was absolutely sure was no threat. He was fond of the blond vampire. He had been his buddy for two months back in NY, and although nobody could replace Ric, he certainly was itching to have a drinking buddy again, specially one that wasn't a teenager. He was happy that Jeremy was alive, but he hardly qualified for that position, and also Elena would never approve of Jer drinking like a sailor. -What do you think it's happening? - Damon asked. -Not a bleeding clue, mate, - replied, letting out an emphatic, deep sigh. Damon tilted his head, eyes narrowed, pondering an idea. -I'll be right back,- he said and went inside. listened to the rolling thunder, and lightning zigzagging in the sky. Ever since arriving in this dimension, the memories of a stormy night in 1986 kept creeping in. Without even realizing, for the last six months he had been thinking about the person whom he fought that night. And every day the thoughts became stronger, and couldn't understand why. Sure he had been madly attracted to her, after all, she had been a Slayer, and he always had an obsession with them. Their battle had been brutal, still he had been aroused by her, by her moves, by the fire in her eyes, by her taunts, by how physically close they had been while fighting. realized that if he had not been with Drusilla, he would have sired the Slayer and make her his. He had wanted to do it back them, but he never allowed himself to admit it, because of Dru. He had always been loyal to her. His thoughts got interrupted when he heard Damon coming back. He was carrying a purple plant inside a napkin, and noticed that Damon was avoiding any contact with it. realized it was vervain, he remembered when someone had tried using it on him ten months ago and nothing had happened. -This is just a hunch,- Damon said and brushed the plant against 's hand. -Son of a bitch! - jerked his sizzling hand away. And then it dawned on him, and Damon realized too. was slowly switching vampire species. |-|Ch 2= -No uh, that's bleeding impossible, mate,- protested, pacing back and forth, his mind was racing, trying to grasp everything that was happening. -Normally I'd agree, but I've seen my fair share of strange things, - Damon countered, shrugging, he didn't want to admit it, but it was definitely odd. He was still pondering the next course of action, when Elena interrupted his thoughts. -Damon? What happened? - She asked, eyeing warily. She didn't get the full scoop on who this guy was, or how he met Damon, but she knew he was a vampire. A different type of vampire. Not a hybrid, not an Original, but a complete different kind. Damon had promised to explain it later. Damon and exchanged a brief glance, and the blond vampire shrugged. Damon took the cue. -Something is happening to , and we cannot understand why.- Damon replied, and proceeded to explain to her what had mentioned earlier, and the little experiment with the vervain. -We could ask Bonnie, maybe she can enlighten us,- he added. -No, she can't, - Elena shook her head, and added, -at least not now. Damon frowned, and then realized what she meant, - witchy is busy with little Gilbert,- he chimed, smiling at Elena. -Damon!- she chided him, but she also read the subtext. She definitely wanted what Damon was thinking of. -Fine, we'll have to wait for tomorrow, - Damon said, it definitely sounded like a plan. There wasn't much they could do regarding 's situation until Bonnie was available. Besides, he had other things in mind. He glanced at Elena and lifted an eyebrow sexily. She smiled in return, also raising her eyebrow, mirroring Damon. Damon showed into one of the many guest rooms the Boarding House had. thanked the other vampire, and once he was gone, lied down on the big bed, thinking, trying to understand whatever was happening to him. He felt different, he had been feeling different for months, but he thought he was just feeling homesick. He hated to even admit that to himself, but it was more than just feeling homesick, could tell that. Not to mention, discovering that the previously harmless vervain could actually harm him now. was smoking, while still processing all the information; the storm outside growing in intensity. He got up and walked to one of the windows and silently stared into the distance and into the storm itself. Every thunder and every lightning triggering images and sounds. The sounds of a fight that now wished it had been something else. Fighting that Slayer had been exhilarating and arousing, she had been a challenge couldn't conquer. She had had the precise strikes of Xin Rong, sans the enchanted sword, the Slayer he offed in the 1900s during the Boxer Rebellion, and the raw brutality of Nikki Wood, the one he killed in 1977. But this one had also had something more: passion and ferocity, and an undeniable fire in her eyes. remembered those green eyes, glaring at him with confidence and euphoria. She hadn't been afraid of him at all. Ultimately, she had severely injured him, and as much as had wanted to push the pain away and keep fighting until victory, he had known it was too dangerous, so he had ran away. It had been in 1986, in Los Angeles, under a violent storm, yet could remember her scent, and her name. Rose. shook his head in disbelief, trying to understand why he was thinking of a long-dead Slayer. He spotted a bottle of bourbon on the nightstand and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Thank you, mate, he thought. Damon had left it there, knowing that the blond vampire would need it. poured himself some whisky and drank deep, then placed the glass on the nightstand, right next to the ashtray where he had just butted out his cigarette. He closed every curtain shut, so he wouldn't have to worry about sunlight in the morning, and once he undressed, he got in bed, hoping he could sleep. had a feeling he would have trouble sleeping. The next morning, or rather, noon, he woke up with the still fresh memories of his dream. He had dreamed of that fight, again. After freshening up, cautiously emerged from the large bedroom, trying to avoid every shaft of sunlight that entered through the many windows in the large mansion. -Bloody hell, could this place have even more bloody sunlight? -, he muttered to himself. When he reached the living room, he noticed there was a small gathering, and all four pairs of eyes instantly turned to him. felt slightly uncomfortable. - , - Damon greeted him, and added, -I was explaining to them what is happening to you. Elena rose from the couch and approached , - Hello, I believe we haven't been officially introduced, - she turned and threw a scolding glance at Damon, who merely shrugged. She continued, - my name is Elena, that's my brother Jeremy, and this is my friend Bonnie. nodded a greet at all three of them. Damon resumed talking, - Bonnie is a witch, and might be able to help, or at least find an explanation to whatever is happening to you. 's eyes lit and shifted his stare at Bonnie, - a witch, eh? - he said with interested in his tone. - What? Is there any problem? - Bonnie asked defensively. shook his head, - no, not at all. It just reminded me of someone I knew. A witch, as well, and an incredibly powerful one. Red could be frightening at times, - he replied, almost chuckling. He noticed curiosity in Bonnie's eyes. - Red? - Bonnie couldn't hide her curiosity. - Bird's a redhead, her name's Willow, but I like calling her Red, - replied, not hiding the fondness in his tone. He missed Willow, last time he had heard from her it had been weeks before his arrival here. Bonnie smiled at and grabbed her grimoire, flipping through the pages, trying to find anything, but judging by her grim expression, she wasn't finding anything. - I'm sorry,- she said apologetically, and continued, - let's try this, - she grabbed 's arms, trying to read him. After a brief moment, Bonnie snapped her eyes open, full in shock. - Bonnie, what happened? - Jeremy asked, slowly getting close to her, but she ignored any addressing at her. - What happened to you? - Bonnie continued, - you burnt in sunlight, you died, how come you are still here? Damon's eyes shifted from the witch to the blond vampire. had left that part out of the tale. - It's not important, - replied, hoping they would let go. didn't like to brag about that. Well, except when it came to , they always used to compare their feats. And silently, he admitted he missed his grandsire, after all, had been the only one to truly understand him, since he also had a soul, they both had been outcasts. shook the thoughts. Bonnie excuse herself and left, mentioning he was going to call her mother and see if she could explain the phenomenon. Jeremy trailed after her. could feel both Damon's and Elena's piercing stare, they wanted to know what had happened. And after taking a deep breath, briefly explained how he closed the Hellmouth. Damon was now sure that wouldn't pose a threat at all, and felt relieved. When Bonnie returned, she explained that Abbie told her that nature always finds a way of adjusting and balancing things. And since was a mirror species of an already existing species, change was inevitable. Nature was shaping him slowly to the dogma of this plane. -How come that didn't happen to me when I was in his dimension? - Damon asked confused, and Bonnie glanced at him inquiringly, Damon shook his head, - don't ask, long story. Bonnie threw an annoyed look at him, - well, Damon, it would help understand. How long you were in that place? -Two months, give or take, - Damon replied casually. -That's why nothing happened to you, 's been here for a whole year, right? And he still hasn't fully changed. It takes time. A long time. - Bonnie explained, then she addressed Elena, - can we talk for a sec? Elena nodded and both girls left the room. poured some bourbon, and sat on the couch, staring absently into his glass. He didn't notice Damon leaving the room, so when he returned and tossed a blood bag at , the blond vampire startled. - Bloody hell, - protested, then poured some blood in his glass. - How come you didn't try to go back to your dimension? - asked Damon. He had been wondering this since yesterday. - Don't think I didn't bleeding try. As you already know, I popped in the Mother Country, tried finding a witch to help me get some bloody answers, but I didn't even know where the hell to even look. Or who to trust. After a couple of months, I gave up looking there, so I sneaked in a cargo ship back to America. Bloody thing made port in Florida, of all places, and when I started noticing the changes, and saw the vampires, that's when I decided to come to Virginia, because I remembered you mentioned it, but I couldn't remember the name of this bloody town. Took me months to remember, and months to be get here. Unlike you, I was completely penniless, - Spike explained after drinking the blood. - Mhm, - Damon was pensive, and added, - not that I'm trying to kick you out, but probably we could try New York again, visit the place where it happened to me. - He can't, - Bonnie interrupted, she and Elena were just entering the room. Damon frowned, and Bonnie replied to the unspoken question, - because he's already changing. We don't know what could happen to him. Spike's heart sank. He was stuck here, forever, by the looks of it. |-|Ch 3= Bonnie noticed 's grim expression and quickly added, – We could still try getting a second opinion, see if there's a way to revert it and find a way home. – She was almost positive there was nothing to do, but she needed to try anyways. –I guess we have to go to New York, – Damon quickly added, a faint smile spreading on his face. He loved NYC. Despite his mixed feelings, was amused with Bonnie and how hard she was trying to help him, especially because she didn't know him at all. She now reminded him of Fred, and the thought of it pained him deeply. He shook the memory away and focused on the present; he shrugged and agreed to travel to New York. –So how's this gonna work, mate? – asked, – it's a long drive. You're gonna hide me under some blankets, or inside the trunk? 'Cause sunlight's gonna be a problem for me. Damon knew the blond vampire was right, he glanced briefly at Bonnie, but before he could say anything, Bonnie spoke. –I'll make you a daylight ring, – she said smiling. Damon frowned at Bonnie, he was surprised at how readily she offered the ring. –Elena asked me to, – Bonnie replied, – you know that I can't say no to my best friend, Damon. 's mind was racing. He was going to be able to walk in the sunlight, which was even better than hiding behind a special glass, like he did in Wolfram & Hart. –You understand the rules, right? – Bonnie said, and nodded, – I can disenchant it if you break them, ok? – She added, and agreed. put the big ring on and stared at it before putting his hand in direct sunlight. It wasn't sizzling, it didn't hurt. Slowly, he started chuckling, hugged Bonnie and thanked her, then he ran outside and let the sun wash over him. –I guess he has his daylight ring, – said Elena as she walked in, with Jeremy trailing behind. Damon nodded, – yes, he's basking in it, – he said before going outside. couldn't hide his excitement, – this is bloody fantastic, mate, – he said as soon as he heard Damon. noticed he was bringing two glasses of bourbon. smirked. Damon handed a glass to the blond vampire, – Cheers, – he said raising his own and then proceeded to drink. – Bonnie says we should leave as soon as possible, – he added. –Fine by me, – replied, – I would pack a bag, but unfortunately these are my only clothes, – he added. –That's no problem, my friend, – Damon said with a grin, then added, – perfect chance to test what other things you can do. tried as Damon had instructed him, but so far no luck. So it was going to be up to Damon to compel the shopkeeper. –So this is how you get things, eh? – asked amused. –Yeah, most of the time. Sometimes I pay, if I'm in the mood. – Damon replied, and chuckled. After getting clothes for , they went to the Grill for some drinks. Damon was looking for Matt before remembering he was still in Europe with Rebekah. He ordered a couple of whiskies, and they sat at the bar. –If this goes south, what you gonna do? – Damon asked without hesitation. –Haven't thought of it, to be honest. I guess I'll have to find a place to live, – mused. Part of him thought about this scenario before, but he always tried pushing the thought away. –I can teach you a few tricks for that too, but of course you'll need to be able to compel people, – Damon replied, then added, – anything else you notice different about yourself? thought for a moment before replying, – I don't think so, – he paused, staring into his glass, – although things seem to affect me more. I get angrier, or more uneasy. Not sure how to bloody explain it. –So your emotions are heightened too. That's normal for us after turning, – Damon explained. It now made sense to , which explained why he kept thinking about that Slayer. He had felt extremely attracted to her back then, so now that feeling had intensified. Damon noticed that was too pensive, but decided not to ask about it. Instead, he tried to find out what other abilities could be developing. – Ok, try focusing on hearing them, – he said, pointing at a couple at the other side of the Mystic Grill. focused with all his will, he certainly could not listen to them clearly, but indeed his hearing was slightly sharper. – It's like a tiny whisper. I can't understand a bloody thing. –Well, at least is something, – Damon replied, and a moment later, his cell phone rang. It was Elena, telling him she, Bonnie and Jeremy were ready for the trip. Damon wasn't expecting witchy and little Gilbert to tag along. He told Elena to make them change their minds, but she was on their side. After the call ended, he motioned to go. –So why are you two coming to NY? – Damon asked. –Because I'm interested in this, besides, it's always nice to meet other witches, – Bonnie replied. –And of course I'm going with her, – Jeremy added. –Fine, fine. But you two go on Bonnie's car. My car is in no way public transportation, – Damon retorted. sat comfortably in the back seat of the '69 Camaro, it was going to be an odd trip for several reasons. For once, traveling during daylight, and also, he was with a couple, so he would be the third wheel. He didn't like that, but then again, he could see how much Damon loved Elena and how happy they were, and in all fairness, Damon deserved it. Next to there was a container with a stash of blood bags, he grabbed one and drank. – Gotta love how easy is to get these, – he said, pointing at the bag. –What was it like for you before arriving here? – Elena asked. –Well, after getting the bloody chip in my head, and then getting my soul back, I spent a decade feeding off pig's blood. Blood bags are not easy to come by back there, – he explained. –Chip? What the hell are you talking about? – Damon asked. –The military were trying to control demons, experimenting on them and all, so they put a chip in my head to prevent me from hurting humans, so I had no bloody choice than to drink pig's blood. It got removed after I got my soul, – explained. Damon's mind clouded for a moment, but quickly pushed the painful memories away. –Wait, how did you get pig's blood in the city? Were people breeding pigs and you… you know… fed off of them? – Elena asked confused. –No, got it from the butcher's. Vet students buy pig's and cow's blood for their studies, so nobody suspects a bloody thing when you buy it, – explained. –Ha, Stefan would love that, – Damon said. Damon missed his little brother, who was currently living in San Diego. –Yes, he wouldn't have to chase rabbits in the woods anymore, – Elena added. Damon, out of reflex, had been glancing at the rearview mirror whenever he was talking to , or whenever the blond vampire was talking, only to see no reflection. But after they stopped for gas, the next time he glanced at the mirror, he saw a faint translucent image of . –Hm, buddy, you seem to be going through another change, – Damon said. –What the hell are you talking about? – asked. –Look in the mirror, , – Damon insisted. leaned forward until he saw his faint reflection, – son of a bitch! – He exclaimed. had to admit it, he was liking the changes so far, and part of him didn't mind if he never made it back home. Here he was, with an old pal and his vampire girlfriend, people like him, who were good people and who definitely could be his friends. Not to mention, it was easier to hide being a vampire. 's thoughts got interrupted by Elena talking on the phone with Bonnie. He was amused at how both girls were helping him and making him feel welcome. While they had been at the gas station, Elena had told him that Damon lost his best friend a while ago and that it was nice to see him interacting with people outside of Elena's circle of friends. Especially with someone who could understand Damon; and and Damon definitely got along fine. –When was the last time you vamped out? – Damon asked. –I don't remember, mate. Why you ask? – said. –Well, since you're changing, maybe that changed too. And since up until now, you had no way of checking in a mirror, maybe that changed too, – Damon explained. put his on game face; and Elena's eyes widened in surprise, – wow, it's so different, – she noted. Damon briefly glanced back, – Nope, no change, buddy, you're still bumpy and with yellow eyes, – he replied. –Well, Bonnie said the changes would take time, Damon, – Elena interjected. –I know, but it was worth the shot, – he said. Damon and Elena were talking about some friend of hers; and merely looked through the window, the sun already down. His mind, once again, was reeling with thoughts. Part of him wanted to go back, but then remembered that most of the people he had been fond of were dead: Wesley, Gunn, and of course, Fred. 's gang had been, in a year, a whole lot nicer to him than the 'Scooby' gang ever was, save for Willow, who had been nice most of the time. So pretty much there was nobody left: Lorne had left and covered his tracks pretty damn well, Illyria was gone too, and left for Asia, in search for some inner peace in Tibet. snapped out of it when he realized Damon was talking to him. –Bonnie and Jeremy want to stop to eat, – Damon informed. –Sounds good to me. I won't say no to some spicy Buffalo wings, – he replied. They stopped at a grill in a small town and ordered food and beer. –How old are you? I mean, how long have you been a vampire? – Bonnie asked. –Hundred and thirty one years since I turned, was twenty-seven by then. – replied. –So, were you shot, or you had your neck snapped when it happened? – Jeremy asked, glancing briefly at Damon and suppressing a chuckle. Jeremy would always tease Damon regarding the infamous incident. –What? No, that's not how it works, – countered, and proceeded to tell in full detail how Drusilla sired him. –That's kind of romantic. – Elena added, and Bonnie nodded in agreement. –I guess. The process of siring can be a very intimate moment. She saw something in me and she wanted me, so she took me. That's how we work, we take what we want. Or at least it is when you don't have a soul, – explained. –I still can't believe you two parted ways, – Damon said, shaking his head in disbelief; Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy stared at him quizzically. –Dru and I were together for about hundred and twenty years. We traveled the world together, we caused mayhem together. Then I wasn't the man she wanted and she left me, – replied. Elena was beginning to ask what had happened, when Damon shook his head at her, silently telling her to drop that subject. Elena frowned and was going to ask anyways, when the waitress came with their orders and the subject of 's break up was dropped. –Bloody hell, these are tasty, – sounded not only delighted, but also surprised, – I don't remember food tasting this good, – he added. Damon instantly looked at the blond vampire, who looked back and instantly caught wind of what Damon was trying to analyze. –Another subtle change? – Damon asked, already knowing the answer; and nodded in confirmation. Throughout the duration of dinner, the group told some of the stuff that happened in Mystic Falls in the last couple of years, mostly to not make him feel out of place, and to give him a break of the incessant inquiries of both Bonnie and Elena. Not that Jeremy wasn't curious as well, but the girls wouldn't let him talk. After finishing their food, they resumed the trip, and Elena decided to travel with Bonnie and Jer, mainly to give Damon some space to bond with , but also to discuss some other issues with Bonnie. Elena had been worried for Damon since Stefan left to give the new couple some space, she knew he hadn't been entirely happy about she and Damon getting together. Elena understood Stefan's reaction, but still she thought it was wrong how he left Damon. Damon wouldn't admit it, but he had been hurt. First he lost Ric, then Stefan left, so naturally Elena saw a chance in ; he could be the type of friend her boyfriend needed. Bonnie had assured her, after her reading of , that he was someone they could trust. –What's got you so pensive? – Damon asked, briefly glancing at . –I don't know, mate. It's all these bloody changes, I guess. – replied, a slight edge of exasperation in his tone. –I thought you liked seeing yourself in a mirror and not getting hurt by crucifixes, – Damon teased. –It's not that. It's the other changes. It's a turmoil of bloody feelings and it's driving me mad, – explained; and Damon chuckled. –You'll get used to it. Besides, there's always the option of turning it off if it's too much to handle, – Damon replied. He knew it could be problematic if flipped the switch off, but sometimes there was no choice. He remembered when he did. He wondered if had a switch now. –It's not a matter of not handling it. I've already gone through the remorse phase a while ago. I can handle everything I've done. It's something else, – he protested. Damon frowned, and continued, – I can't stop thinking about this bird I fought some decades ago, mate. Not only I can't stop thinking about her, but also I've been dreaming of her. –What kind of thoughts? – Damon asked, teasing. He could tell exactly what meant. –Of a picnic in the bloody park, – mocked. Damon chuckled, – that bad, eh? Was she hot? – He asked. –Yes, she was, but what was so appealing about her is that she had this mischievous look in her eyes that told you that she had such hunger for passion. And not just passion for battles, – a smug spread across 's face. –Fiery, I see. Whatever happened to her? – Damon asked. –After I fought her, I lost her trail, then when I was closing in on her again, she disappeared. And considering that I then heard another Slayer was called… – He didn't finish the sentence. –She was a Slayer? What's with you and Slayers? – Damon shook his head in amusement, and then added, – so she's dead. –Now you see why this is driving me bleeding mad? I have this bird stuck in my mind, and as much as I'd love to shag her brains out, there's nothing I can do about it, – said as he lit a cigarette. –Well, you could always fuck someone else and pretend it's her. There are plenty of girls in New York, – Damon added. –Yeah. But you see, the beauty of Slayers is that they are as strong as us, if not slightly stronger. And they have this inner fire that's irresistible, – explained. –Fine, you want strong, we could find another vampire. I know a couple of girls that have spunk, problem is, one is in Europe, and the other will probably shoot you down just because you are my friend, and she hates me, – Damon replied, and thought for a moment, and realized that Caroline probably wasn't 's type. She could be colossally controlling and prone to teen drama; would definitely not like her. Once they arrived in NYC, they checked in at a hotel, nothing too fancy, just a place to spend a couple of nights. had a room all for himself, and the couples retreated to their respective rooms. Tomorrow the search for answers would start. }} Category:Stories Category:Alternate Universe Category:Multichapter Stories Category:Standalone Category:TVD Universe